Mauvaise Nouvelle
by Rikena
Summary: Finn apprends une mauvaise nouvelle, au cours de la journée, sur sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages, ni la série ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent toujours à RIB et pas à moi malheureusement

* * *

><p>« Ce matin là, Finn se réveilla vers les coups de sept heures trente, le soleil traversait les rideaux de sa chambre, que Kurt avait choisi lors de leur emménagement. Il alluma la radio pour aller se doucher, il aimait bien chanter sous la douche. Il sortit en drapant une serviette de bain autour de sa taille et alla enfiler son jean favori avec un tee-shirt blanc. Quand il fut prêt, il sortit de la chambre et failli bousculer Kurt qui circulait dans le couloir.<br>- Excuses-moi Kurt, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
>- Pas grave. Répondit Kurt en souriant à son frère.<br>Les deux frères descendirent les escaliers, en entrant dans la cuisine, la mère de Finn, Carole, et le père de Kurt, Burt prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Les garçons s'assirent autour de la table avec eux. Le repas fini Finn se leva pour attraper son sac et ses clés de voiture. Il sortit de chez lui et monta dans sa voiture en allant directement chez Rachel, sa petite amie, avant d'aller au lycée. Le brun s'arrêta devant chez sa copineet l'attendit comme toujours. Il la vit sortir de sa maison et elle monta dans la voiture en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dans l'après midi, Finn alla déposer ses livres dans son casier pour s'en débarrasser avant d'aller à son entrainement de foot. Puck le rejoignit devant son casier et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. L'équipe s'habilla afin de rejoindre leur coach sur le terrain. Cette dernière les entraina pendant une heure puis ils allèrent tous dans les douches pour ne plus transpirer après les efforts qu'ils venaient de fournir. Finn se rhabilla et il sortit des vestiaires quand il aperçu Will derrière la porte. Le grand brun se dirigea vers son professeur.  
>- Mr Schuester ? Que faites-vous là ?<br>- Je dois te parler Finn…  
>Puck le coupa.<br>- Hey, Mr Schue. Qu'es ce que vous venez faire là ? Puck tapa dans le dos de Finn en arrivant.  
>- Puck je voudrais parler à Finn seul à seul, tu devrais aller en cours.<br>Puck vit que son professeur n'allait pas bien et ne rigolait pas, il hésita quelques secondes en regardant Finn qui lui fit un signe de tête donc il décida de partir. Will emmena Finn dans un endroit plus calme, son bureau, pour lui parler en tête à tête. Chacun s'assit sur une chaise qui était l'une à côté de l'autre.  
>- Finn tu … enfin je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est à propos de ta mère…<br>Finn commença à être inquiet en entendant les dernières paroles de Will.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?<br>- Finn, il posa une main sur son épaule et continua, la police nous a téléphoné il y a quelques minutes … Et ils nous on prévenu que ta mère avait eu un accident de voiture.  
>- Quoi ? Mais elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? Finn se leva d'un bond, il avait vraiment peur pour sa mère.<br>Will se leva et fit face à Finn.  
>- Un chauffard lui est rentré dedans et le temps que l'ambulance ne l'emmène à l'hôpital… Elle … n'a pas survécu Finn, je suis vraiment désolé. »<p>

* * *

><p>Le dernier chapitre sera mercredi prochain, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous avais promis le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui, le voici et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- « Ce n'est pas possible, non vous me mentez elle n'est pas morte, elle respire encore et quand je rentrerais à la maison elle sera là, dans la cuisine, à préparer le diner !<br>Finn ne pouvait pas croire, sa mère morte. Will le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer mais le jeune homme fondit en larmes. Kurt arriva soudain en ouvrant la porte, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il avait les yeux rouges et embués de larmes. Les deux hommes se séparèrent en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir.

- Kurt, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Finn, je… Je viens d'apprendre je suis désolé…

- Nooon ! Finn était en pleurs, il avait mal de l'intérieur.

Kurt s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et les demi-frères pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Venez, je vais vous raccompagnez chez vous. Will baissa la tête et posa une main sur le dos de chacun.

Finn lâcha Kurt et demanda à Will s'il pouvait l'emmener la où se trouvait sa mère, il voulait la voir, voir son doux visage qu'il n'avait pas embrassé le matin même avant de venir au lycée. Will était d'accord et tous ensembles ils allèrent à la voiture. Rachel et Blaine les virent sur le parking et coururent vers eux pour aller les retrouver et les serrer contre eux après la nouvelle. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller à l'hôpital ensemble. Après le trajet, qui pour Finn paru une éternité, il voulait tellement arriver pour voir sa mère, lui qui déjà était orphelin de son père, le voilà aussi de sa mère.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Tous ensembles ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital et vit Burt assit sur une chaise le visage entre les mains et en pleurs. Finn se dirigea vers lui pour lui demander où elle était.

- Finn, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de la voir maintenant…

- Je m'en fiche je veux la voir … La serrer contre moi.

Burt prit son beau fils dans ses bras et lui montra une porte au fond du couloir. Finn alla en direction de la porte doucement, il se retourna pour regarder les autres derrière lui, puis il continua son chemin. Devant la porte il hésita la main sur la poignée. Il avait peur de la voir blanche et sans vie, lui qui le matin même l'avait quittée en vie et pleine de joie. Le brun appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte afin d'y entrer et la referma derrière lui. N'osant pas avancer, il resta planté là devant la porte et vit sa mère sur le lit. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, il en essuya une du revers de la main et avança jusqu'au lit où sa mère était allongée sans vie. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas la regarder tout de suite et finit par les ouvrir. Regardant sa mère il lui prit la main et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. »

Finn ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, il était en sueur et essoufflé. Il descendit en courant les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine où se tenait sa mère en train de préparer des pancakes. Il alla vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui quand il comprit qu'il avait juste fait un mauvais cauchemar.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plus ou pas :)<p> 


End file.
